The Next Years
by BloomingRaine15
Summary: I'll make some mind-boggling changes (hope you don't mind), like Elias, Luca, and Yukiya are not enrolled yet in the academy (I'll explain later). You can see all Wizardess Heart characters having a connection to this girl name Louie-Ange Siana Knight. She has secrets and a lot more that have to be discovered, not to mention some problems with Klaus' ex-girlfriend.
1. Unofficial Prologue

Okay, so um, HI! ^_^ ~~

I'm kinda new here, but don't worry! I love Wizardess Heart sooo much, and I don't hesitate to say that I've fallen in love with Klaus dearie her Aww, he's soo handsome and hot, I mean, oops. Oookay.

So, I've made quite big changes here in the story.

#1 **Liz and Klaus got together the year before my story starts. The incident with the unicorn and Azusa didn't happen. Also, when Serge showed up, Klaus begrudgingly accepted him as a second prefect.**

#2 **Elias, Yukiya, and Luca are NOT students in the academy yet. Elias is 18, Yukiya is also 18, and Luca, well, let's just say that he's still 17-turning-18, you know like that young but mature type of handsome. My MC here is Louie-Ange Siana, so I might refer to her as Loi, LA, or Sian.**

#3 Headmaster Randolph had fallen in love with Queen Aurelia once upon a time, and Professor Schuyler was just you know, like a third wheel, but he still loved the late Queen.

#4 This story is only until the Mystery of the Fairies King series, soo, sorry about that. Also, I'll try my best if there's any way I can insert the following characters after Vincent. Really sorry.

#5 So this is kinda weird here, but the **Unicorn serie** s is the first one to happen, with some changes to Loi and Klaus' romance. And then the **Mystery of the Fairies** is next, and then the **Tower of Sorrows**. But as you can see... you may think the story is complicated so hang on just a bit tight :D

#6 If you find any weird changes in the actions of the characters like Klaus or Randy/Serge, it's okay, you can message me about it and I'll try to avoid my mistakes later in the next chapters... That also includes other mistakes :D

I guess that's it all. So... Happy Reading :3 I hope you enjoy the story.

I'll be mentioning updates either after the chapter lines or after the chapter page. And a Good day from the bottom of my heart.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Applicants

A bunch of floating letters landed right on top of Klaus Goldstein's desk. The noise seemed to bother his familiar, Elliot, because the violet owl squeaked out as he heard the thump.

"These are all our applicants this year, about fifteen, I think. Try to scan it, you might find someone worth taking under your wing, Klaus."

"Alright, Professor Schuyler. Anything else?"

"Yes. The other prefect, Randy, or Serge, or whatever his name is, will be taking a trip to meet the top 5 students. Like every year, they'd be prepped up to give us a show about their special talents, or their essence."

"And?"

"The Headmaster requested that you should also go."

Professor Conrad Schuyler abruptly left the room, leaving Klaus fuming at the closed door. Shortly after, he heaved a sigh and looked at the folders that had the label of "Peak of Interest" and flipped over the pages. So 5 out of 15 students had caught the eye of the professors. He was still scanning through the documents when the door opened again to reveal the usually skippy and hyperactive Serge Durandal, who prefer to go by the name Randy March.

"Klaus-y good afternoon! Did Professor Blackie gave you the folders already?" Serge inquired after plopping down on the couch of the Prefect's office, with his feet up in the table beside the tea set that was left cold after Klaus took a nap that noon.

"DON'T PUT YOUR FEET BESIDE MY TEA, YOU LITTLE SKINNY-HEADED MULE!" The increasing sound left a mark as it echoed in the office with Klaus having a barely-concealed eruption.

"Geez, okay okay, Klaus. Why do you have to get so worked up about this? Don't tell me it's about the applicants, isn't it?"

"Serge, it's still vacation and I just had a fight with Liz a week ago. I can't think straight."

"Aww, you poor thing. You better patch things up with Liz, or else I won't have any sweets."

"All you think about is yourself."

"Now, now. So where are we? Oh okay. Here it goes. Demoine Nile. Not related with the Amelia Nile who was Liz's roommate by the way. On the tests a month before, she was really good at water. She can also use glamours, you know, cover up the whole outfit, but only for a max of 5 hours. She comes from a large family, and she's really quiet. The professors want to see the capability of being a Night Essence, but honestly? I think she's just water. But a really powerful Water Elemental."

"Hmm, okay... A wizardess having a Night Essence huh? They're not serious. If she can't shape change, then she isn't one."

"Yeah, I wondered about that too. Anyhow, next is Yukiya Reizen. He's from-"

"Cool name."

"- a large family, but someone with problems I think. He was pretty quiet on the interview, only talking with the girl beside him, LA, also here, but we'll go to that later. So, as we suspected, he can talk to animals, but only a selected few. Good at weaponry, if he uses the bow, and also an Earth Elemental. If we could develop him, he could be just like me, except that," Serge mumbles low, "His magic is borrowed."

The concept lit up Klaus' amethyst eyes and made him stood up straight in the chair. "Borrowed? Don't tell me. He entered a contract with a magical animal and applied here because he thinks that it can be cured. Right?"

"How did you know about that?"

"It's not the first time to happen, do you know that? Lot's of people born with no magic wants to have magic, and then they'd meet up with a beast who happened to have a very good offer they can't let go. Typical."

"You should be careful with your words, Klaus. Okay, moving on. Dum-dum-dum. The Emperor summons his Prince of a brother, Elias Goldstein!"

"Serge, stop. But ha, Elias on the Peak of Interest? Never thought there'd be a time like that."

"Klaus! You underestimated your brother, of all people. He became a Peak of Interest because it was clear that he was practiced in a magic that wasn't where he belonged!" Klaus spit the whole tea he'd been reheating when he heard those words.

"What?! But, he's a Light Essence like me and Augustus. What do you mean he didn't belong there? Do you mean I've been training him wrong from the very start?"

"As much as I'd hate to say it, you did. But to be honest, it was a really slight mistake. He could use your teachings when he develops. Turns out he's a Fire Elemental, one of the hardest to control. He'd be assigned on classes for Light Magic, but I'd be pairing him up with someone who could help him get the hang of Elementals."

"Who? Not me, I think. I specialize in Spacial Magic and Diagrams. And also a Light Essence."

"Some girl like Louie-Ange, but we'll talk about her later, after this. All professors, and I'd say all of them, had been interested in Luca Orlem."

"Professor Schuyler's orphan?"

"Yeah. He's pretty good at magic. Like, all kinds of Magic except Night and Dark. He has creativity, which Elias lacks, and the charm. Professor Miranda almost jumped at him like a cat in heat." Serge was still laughing when he just heard his words and froze in track. Meanwhile, Klaus just turned his mouth into a smirk.

"Okay, now's not a good time to give the details... Oh, here, here. You must see this Klaus."

Serge handed the folder to Klaus, with two portraits in each. "Who're they?"

"Luca Orlem, and Louie-Ange Siana Knight."

Klaus looked at the two portraits. Luca, with his light green hair that was also the exact same color of Louie-Ange's hair, seemed to look a lot like her. Then, as he moved his eyes over to the girl, he noticed that she looked a lot like the late Queen Aurelia. Her bangs were swept to subtly cover one of her eyes, so the color wasn't exactly seen, but the other eye was what startled him. They looked at him with such wisdom and sorrow, masked by the brightness of her smile.

"Her brown eyes. Do you see something in them?" Serge asked the golden-haired prefect who used to be his rival and second best-friend.

"They look like..." Klaus couldn't even finish his sentence.

"The Headmaster is interested with her. He could also see the likeness between those brown eyes of theirs."

"Woah. Tell me all you know about this girl, Louie-Ange whoever she is."

"I think it's up to you to see that for yourself. Why don't you join me in getting them? I already sent the letters of Acceptance ahead. Just go get your suitcase ready and also your brother. It'd be best if he also comes with us."

"Confident much, eh? How cocky did you become ever since I recognized you as a prefect like me?"

"Much, much cocky." The pink-haired cotton candy man grinned at him, so sunny and bright, just like his Liz. His Liz a year ago. Right now, she changed.

"ME MASTER LEFT TAFFY IN THE GRASSIES!" The irritating stuff toy's entrance snapped him back to reality.

"Where do we meet?" Klaus finally said as Serge picked Taffy up.

"In the train station of Gedonelune. I have packed already, so I'd be going there to shop presents for the 5 youngsters. You just get ready with your brother. Send all his suitcases and yours to the co-ed dorm. We'll be traveling light, remember that."

"Presents?" Asked the bewildered Klaus.

"Of course, Klaus-y. Nothing's better than a wonderful treat from Serge Durandal!"


	3. Chapter 2 : Meet Siana Knight

The sky was just fine and so was the day until the Acceptance Letter's voice rang out on Siana's ears.

"Get moving, will 'ya?" The letter seemed to glare at the newbie that he was to escort to the station.

"Geez, no need to get so worked up early this morning, Letter," the green-haired girl just smiled at him and continued to take her two suitcases into a little stroll on the way to the train stop. The letter was still grumbling when he noticed her brown-almost-yellow-red eye peeking out and stopped.

"Huh? Why did you stop Letter?"

"I didn't get a good look at you yesterday," Siana felt a teensy little bit uncomfortable as the letter scrutinized her without his eyes.

"Oh yeah, you were pretty mean, no offense, and you seemed to be in kind of a hurry. Okay, now stop that," The letter was poking her in her face and wouldn't stop, until...

"Gr-eow!~~~ (Wow, are papers really this annoying?)" Her familiar, Savva, a small winged-wolf with a stray strand of green in her fur, popped out of her hiding place (which actually means getting curled up on Siana's neck and getting mistaken as a shawl) and scratched at the letter.

"Hey! Stupid creature! Always hiding where one can't see it. Not to mention it's underdeveloped voice," the letter grumbled on.

"Re-ow!Grrr~~~(What did IT say?! Hmph, just wait when I'm all grown up now!)" The little wolf digged it's claws on the base of Siana's neck, but it didn't seem to faze her owner.

"Hehe! You guys, stop fighting now. We're just a few yards away from the train station."

"Oh, yeah, say Siana, who were your parents?" The letter asked, unaware of his question's impact on the usually lively Siana.

"Why do you ask?" Her voice turned cold, one that made the letter chill to his backbone. It stopped mid-air and turned to face her. But the green-haired girl was still smiling, though it was more conservative and suspicious than before.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Silence floated through the air. Neither awkward nor comfortable, but silence in a sense that something dreadful was happening.

It always happens. Whenever someone asks Siana the dreaded question, she always turns cold. As if something, or someone, possesses her and turns her into a different person. And whenever that thing leaves, the silence hangs on.

She still couldn't grasp the reason herself. The only thing she could feel was as if she was choking in the smell of smoke, and screams, and fire. A bright orange fire and it turns red, as if announcing its fury, it's desire to consume and leave everything in darkness.

She shooked off the feeling. Only Vincent and the other Knights of Four in the Ministry would know. But for now, she'd repair this silence. First impressions, lady, she told herself.

"Ree-ow...~~~(Sian, are you alright?)" Siana could feel Savva's moist nose nudging somewhere below her ear, a sense of comfort and small tickles that sends her mood to easen up. The letter seemed to notice it and slowly went to her.

"I'm deeply sorry if I somehow intruded in your-"

"It's okay, letter, dear. I've never known what happened to me before I turned 8, where I have been all those years, the people I've met, all those memories," Siana reminisced the night she found herself in an odd room, the start of the life she finally taken part of. Her life now.

"Oh, I see. Though I'm curious, I won't intrude," the letter seemed to sigh of relief that the atmosphere returned back to its former easiness.

"Thanks. Oh look, we're fifteen minutes early," The clock in the train station caught Siana's eye and she plopped down the bench with her two suitcases near her.

"How you could walk in high heel boots, I never know," The letter floated all over the place as Siana wondered what to do with all the spare time. Study? Nah, it's still the first week, besides, what should I study anyway? Hmm, eat? But, I'd finish these snacks Aunt Lisa gave me without sharing to some friends, especially Yukiya... Music sounds nice...

"Aperio!" Siana casted the spell to summon her guitar, one that gleams when hit by sunlight. A glass guitar to be exact, where the body was painted with flower petals (not flowers but flower petals).

"Hey, don't cast a spell so suddenly, wait-Woah! How cool is that guitar?" The letter fawned over her special instrument, so careful not to touch it, as if one touch could shatter the glass-like instrument.

"Do you want me to play?" Siana asked, yet she was already strumming her guitar threads to the tune of Through the Fire and Flames - by Dragon Force.

"Gr-eeeooww!~~~(Nooo! Not that song!)" Savva jumped out of Siana's neck and put her head between her paws.

On the blackest plains in Hell's domain

We watch them as they go

Through the fire and pain and once again we know!

So far away we wait for the day

For the lives all so wasted and gone

We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days

Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

And on the wings of a dream

So far beyond reality

All alone in desperation

Now the time has gone

Lost inside you'll never find

Lost within my own mind

Day after day this misery must go on!

[guitar solo]

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands

We fought so hard, now can we understand

I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can

For freedom of every man!

So far away we wait for the day

For the lives all so wasted and gone

We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days

Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

Somewhere between the song, the Acceptance Letter noticed that Siana's guitar seemed to change. He called the winged-wolf and pointed it out.

"Something in her guitar... changed?"

"You mean the petals changed. From a pale color of cream and blush, it's turning into a fiercer color."

"Yes. Wait, how are you talking to me? You're an animal!" The letter seemed disturbed that he was hearing Savva's voice. No magical creature could talk, right? Or maybe, could he talk to animals now? Wow, that's so cool!

"Don't put your hopes up where you can't reach them. I'm talking to you telepathically," the wolf just rolled her eyes and looked at her host.

"Sian doesn't know the least bit what I'm capable of. But she'll know it, soon. She'll need me in times of the future. Best to keep my energy and not waste it," Savva looked further on to her master, the wolf's green eyes turning to a swirl of black and white and retreating back to its original color. The letter looked at the creature with horror and fear and sudden realisation.

"You're the... Oraculum."

"Indeed."

"But you're not... I mean, forgive me for saying this but, you're not..."

"I'm not yet in my full form. I'm still searching, for the other half. But I don't think that will be necessary. Sian's magic is stronger than what I expected. And I don't have to wait now. Gedonelune has what I am expecting it to have."

"Hmm, does Sian know?"

"That she's-"

"Savva, Letter! The train's about to arrive!" Siana seemed to be jumping with glee at the sight of the train. "Wee, I'm so excited! Oh yeah, who am I expecting, Letter? Well I know there's Prefect Randy-Candy, and I think Yuki's coming too. He'd better be. I'm pretty sure about the youngest Goldstein though, yet he seemed stressed. Ooh, but what about Demoine? Sure, she's a bit off, but.. Oh, I can't wait to meet them!"

The train stopped, opening its doors for the on-comers.

Prefect Serge Durandal and Klaus Goldstein caught sight of the girl with green hair.

"We're finally complete now, are we?" The younger Goldstein, Elias, asked a bit out of the blue.

"Phew, that was such a long train ride," Like a cat, Luca Orlem stretched out on his seat, almost knocking of Yukiya's water bottle.

"Hmm, well you can't say that you big goof. You were just sleeping," the other girl, Demoine Neile, looked up from her mirror.

"Yeah..." And Yukiya didn't have any interest at all, looking outside the window.

They were an odd bunch, especially Luca Orlem, Klaus knew, like any other bunches that he handled before. Well, until Louie-Ange Siana Knight stepped inside the open cabin. Then Klaus knew, it was far from odd. With the girl's magical power swirling around her, he knew that he was up to something he never imagined before.


	4. Chapter 3 : Their First Meeting

Siana strolled around to find the cabin number the Acceptance letter told her about.

"25...26...27...28...Wait, ...27, here," Sian stopped at the front door and gave it a quick knock before the door burst and she was thrown inside.

"Hello there, Louie-Ange Siana I-don't-know-what-to-call-you-yet-but-I'm-sure-we'll-get-along!" Randy flicked his wand and summoned a medium-sized white teddy bear and hurled across Siana, who was just trying to maintain her balance.

"Oh, uh, hi Prefect - woah, wow," she tried to catch the teddy bear and ended up grabbing it by its neck, "and please call me Siana."

"Hmm? Oh sure, wait a second, I'll get Klaus, oh, the others are also there, make sure to be friends with them, you'll be working closely these next weeks and possibly the whole time in the academy if you don't get into a group and don't worry about your luggage, Taffy - TAFFY WHERE ARE YOu- oh, there he is," Randy pointed to brown furball who was pushing Siana's luggage over where the others are, "and I'll be gone!"

The room was suddenly quiet until the girl-with-a-mirror at the front portion spoke up, "Nice boots, gurlfriend, I'm Demoine Nile, and call me Demoine, no nicknames."

"Oh, hi. I noticed you-" Siana tried to reply but Luca suddenly put an arm around her shoulder and said, "Hey there babe, I got a question for you, I'm Luca and do you have any boyfriends?"

"Not yet, but you're amongst the hundreds that tried."

"I like ya' already, Sian-" Luca suddenly stopped, as if he had heard something.

"Hey, you alright?" Siana asked him, but then, she also heard a voice, saying - " _Luciano Orudeus"_. It seemed weird, probably something to remember later, but she shrugged it off as nothing.

"No, uhm, I'm fine really," Luca shook his head and flashed his smile and walked towards his sofa and laid himself there, staring at the window.

 _Weird_ , she thought. Trying to wrestle with the teddy bear Randy gave her, she sighed and just settled it on a nearby chair. Suddenly, she noticed a familiar eyepatch and called, "Yuki! Can't believe you're here! How's it going on you?"

The blue-haired just smiled, a little, and waved, while going his attention back to the skies. His wolf was always there beside him, on the floor, and Savva, Siana's small winged-wolf familiar, who made herself quiet until then, suddenly leaped off her neck, jumped on Demoine's lap and walked to where Luca was.

"What was that?" Demoine asked her, which she replied, "She's Savva, my familiar." Loosing interest, Demoine just transferred her attention back to her mirror, crossing her legs in manner that says don't-disturb-me.

Meanwhile, a figure approached her and introduced himself, "Good morning Knight, I am Elias Goldstein. Pleased to make your acquaintance," ever so formally, and Siana decided to return the favor, "And I with you, Goldstein," she said with a wink, receiving a glare from Elias.

"Call me Elias."

"And call me Siana."

"Good point."

And as if on cue, the light suddenly dimmed and train went through a halt, hurling a dozing Luca off the couch, Yukiya immediately standing up, Demoine clutching Siana's hand, and Elias taking a step back from out-balance. From the window, black figures started to descend and bang on it, creating a crack.

Everyone was scared, while Siana however, withdrew her wand and pointed it to the glass.

"Ferrum Lucendi!" Smoke-like substance went from Siana's wand and covered the whole train for almost 15 minutes. That was a long time, considering how strong that spell was. _And ridiculously mind-shattering_. The glass seemed to strengthen and all the figures that banged itself flew away from the train, as if they're electrocuted.

Suddenly, golden light streamed from outside and Siana dispelled her magic when the outside turned to normal. A face popped out of the window, allowing a scream from Demoine, and smirked at Siana, knocking on the window sill and Siana had excitedly opened it.

"VINCENT KNIGHT YOU WERE FREAKIN' LATE!" Her voice rang out as she hugged the uniformed man with crimson hair.

"Gee, thanks for holding it up Sis, those Tenebrises made quite a current that we had trouble with, Anna and a newbie got away with some cuts."

"Will they be okay? I saw them, and they were quite terrifying. And also, are there anyone injured here in the train?" Siana released him from the embrace and Vincent flipped open his kind-of-a-watch magic tool, revealing another knight's face, saying to hurry up.

"I think so, there was a lot of broken mirrors. Sian, I"ll get going. Meet me at the lobby later."

"Sure, I'll be there in five."

She sighed and her hand went to her sling bag, putting back her wand. After, she saw Elias, Yukiya, Demoine, and Luca look at her and wait for an explanation, not until Klaus and Randy opened the door and burst in, as if in a competition of who to get there first.

"Is everyone alright?" A deep booming voice made everyone in the room turn their eyes on him. Siana couldn't help but stop her breath when she sighted those amethyst eyes gazing at hers.

Klaus Goldstein. The amazing prodigy, even from the age of 10. Spacial, Barrier, Diagrams, Light, and even Tool Magic, you name it, he's got it all. Rumored to even be a candidate of the Three Mages, he was also the youngest to ever be accepted with a position in the Ministry, especially when he did finished the usual two-hour trial in just less than half an hour. Son of Walter and Helena Goldstein, both golden in appearance and magic, it was only expected of them that they raise a child who has a power both of them combined.

But, of course, why didn't she notice it?! The petrified student-tamer of Gedonelune Magic Royal Academy, Randy March, with his partner Serge Durandal and his friend, Klaus Goldstein. Such one mistake of full pride and confidence, summoning a basilisk, one that Siana and only her had defeated, gazing into its eyes, she was the only one to survive. OF course he beat himself up to it. Not only because of living in the shame that he couldn't save his friend, let alone defeating the monster that petrified almost everyone. The one single mistake Klaus Goldstein has made in his life.

And also the first event that made Siana rise up to such fame, resulting to being dubbed as the Ministry's "Assassin". And considering what she did, it's only fair that the nickname suited her.

The question made everyone look at Siana, until Klaus spoke up, utter hatred in his voice. "Siana Knight from the Ministry, I should've known you when I saw your picture."

"Didn't know that you're still at the academy, Klaus Goldstein. Especially after that _incident_ involving your friend there and the other...friend."

"I believe you and I have some duel to finish, Knight."

"And I believe my superiors from the Ministry is calling me to the train lobby. Business calls," Siana's voice rang out and she passed Klaus, only letting him grab her arm.

"Running away now?"

"Believe me handsome, I'd like to kick that smile off your face but nah, I always forget that the weak are destined to lie beneath MY boots."

"You're making a mistake, underestimating me, Siana Knight."

"But at least I learned that you're still beating yourself on that incident 7 years ago." Pity clouded her eyes and he let her go, the pain from his past evident from the way his eyes shifted.

"This isn't over." He told her as he gazed hard into her reddish-brown eyes.

 _And it'll never be, Klaus. We're sworn rivals until our deaths, remember?_ The thought remained in her mind as she walked through the corridors, the stench of blood distinct in the atmosphere.

* * *

Okay! So next up, will be a history lesson (I know, history is quite boring for many of us) which mainly involves around Siana's life, starting from her 8th year, the year when everything changed. OH, and thanks for all the reviews especially Fonix Girl. Sorry I was late, I'm so not quite used to this many buttons (mumbling). So anyway, the next chapter will be around in a few days!


End file.
